Des mensonges et des flammes
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: C'est un peu une Esmeralda, cette gamine. Une Esmeralda aux cheveux bleus.


Yo ! Ceci est un OS écrit pour la Nuit du FoF sur le thème Jongler, de minuit à une heure du matin. Si vous voulez plus d'informations au sujet du FoF, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions en review ou par MP, je serais ravie d'y répondre !

Bonne lecture !

 _Des mensonges et des flammes_

Il y a comme des pétales de feu dans ses cheveux, quand elle danse. Pour sûr, c'est un peu une Esmeralda, la demoiselle, elle secoue le public, avec la force de ses yeux et l'élégance de son corps. Ses mèches bleus volent dans le vent comme elle jongle, danse avec ses éventails de feu autant qu'avec le cœur des hommes de l'assemblée. Elle est belle, plus belle que tout ce que Mal avait jamais pu voir sur l'Île. Elle tient dans ses mains quelque chose que Mal n'avait jamais vu. De la pureté.

Il y a dans la foule des sifflements, admiratifs ou obscènes. La faute à la sensualité. Pourtant, ça n'est pas pornographique. Tout semble mesuré. Il y a de la séduction. Presque, de l'érotisme. Et ça devrait être malsain, vraiment, ça devrait être illégal d'être aussi belle, et sans doute que ça l'est, ailleurs, mais ici tout est permis, les coups les plus bas, les sirènes les plus attirantes. Et les enfants les plus adultes.

Mal a les yeux écarquillés de regarder cette fille. Cette fille qui doit avoir son âge, et qui déjà comprend parfaitement tout ce qu'implique, non, tout ce que peut impliquer son corps dans le regard des autres. Danseuse érotique, presque putain, une gamine qui danse devant un chœur d'hommes. C'est étonnant. C'est étonnant à quel point ce n'est pas triste, à quel point ce n'est pas sale. C'est étonnant à quel point Mal n'arrive pas à détacher son regard de cette enfant.

C'est une première fois.

Elle en oublie le gamin qu'elle avait vu, plus tôt, et à qui elle avait prévu de casser le genou pour qu'il arrête de rire – parce que ç'avait été un rire joyeux, et que la joie sur l'Île ne devait être que la sienne – et se fige en contemplation. Elle n'a jamais aimé le bleu. Bleu, c'est comme la mer qui les sépare d'Auradon, ça a le goût de la défaite et de l'exclusion, bleu c'est comme le ciel quand il fait beau, c'est niais et écœurant. Mais là, c'est le bleu de cheveux qui volent, de tissu qui virevolte, c'est pur, mais ça ne lui donne pas envie de vomir.

C'est sans doute le mal absolu, cette beauté offerte en place publique, cette enfance tuée dans l'œuf par des regards vicieux, ça doit être le mal absolu parce que ça donne envie à Mal de faire le bien. Elle ne veut plus blesser, mais protéger. Elle ne veut plus voir de larmes, mais un sourire. Elle se force à grimacer. Ça n'est pas la bonne manière de penser. Alors, comme un dernier mouvement de hanches signe la fin de la représentation avec un salut gracieux, elle essaie de convaincre que ce qui l'attire chez cette fille, c'est rien que la malice dans ses yeux, et sûrement pas la beauté parfaite et pure. Du haut de ses dix ans, elle s'invente son premier mensonge sur cette fille, qui sera suivi de milliers d'autres. Elle s'approche de la scène de fortune, et voit la petite éteindre un à un les combustibles de son éventail. En la voyant approcher, l'autre a un mouvement de recul, et la crainte que Mal lit dans ses yeux ne lui donne presque pas envie de sourire. Mais elle sourit, de son sourire de méchante – de son seul sourire, se persuade-t-elle. Évidemment, la jongleuse sait déjà qui elle est.

« C'est quoi ton nom ? »

La danseuse aux cheveux bleus se mord les lèvres une seconde avant de se reprendre aussi sec. Elle pose ses éventails métalliques et rajuste sa coiffure en se fendant d'un sourire charmeur. Un sourire de femme. C'est déroutant.

« Evie. Fille de La Méchante Reine. »

Mal acquiesce. Voilà sans doute d'où elle tenait sa beauté. En premier lieu, Mal aurait pu la prendre pour la fille d'Esmeralda, mais cette dernière coulait sans doute des jours heureux et ennuyeux à Auradon.

« On est partenaires. »

Ça n'est ni une question, ni une proposition, mais un ordre. Evie opine lentement du chef, et Mal se demande si elle a bien choisi ses mots. Partenaires de quoi ? De crime, sans doute, même si elles n'en ont pas encore commis ensemble. En fait, le mot que Mal pense, c'est « amies », mais ça n'existe pas vraiment, comme concept, dans sa tête, pas encore. Voilà le second mensonge qu'elle invente sur cette fille. Elle répète le nom, comme pour le savourer.

« Evie. »

.

D'un air distrait, Evie bouge les mains dans des gestes familiers, allongée sur son lit. Mal comprend aussi vite ce que ça représente, ce que ça signifie. Discrètement, elle jette plusieurs coups d'œils à son amie – elle l'a enfin admis – en la dessinant. Elle prend modèle, mais le rendu est différent. Sur se feuille, Evie est debout sur une estrade, et dans ses mains deux grands éventails s'enflamment et s'emballent. Mal se dit qu'elle pourrait peut-être rentrer sur l'Île une journée pour aller les récupérer. Ça serait un chouette cadeau d'anniversaire pour Evie, sans doute. Et bien entendu, elle ne le ferait que pour le plaisir de son amie. Et sûrement pas pour le sien. Pas, non, pas parce qu'elle a envie de voir ça à nouveau. Pas parce que ça lui manque. Pas parce qu'elle en rêve la nuit. Pas parce qu'elle est peut-être tombée amoureuse de sa meilleure amie – comme tous ceux qui l'avaient vu danser à l'époque. Pas pour ça, non. Sûrement pas. Elle soupire en prenant un feutre bleu. Une part d'elle lui chuchote que comme tous les autres, ce mensonge finira par se dissiper. Mais elle ne l'écoute pas.

.

Et voici ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !


End file.
